


like leather on my tongue

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Sam's 15, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: Being stuck in a car with his not-so-bad looking older brother was not helping his teenaged libido one bit.





	like leather on my tongue

They had been driving for nearly a week with nothing but gas stations and dusty backroads. They had been crammed into the car for so long, trapped together until the musky scent of leather and gun oil seemed to coat his tongue and he can hardly remember what fresh air tastes like.

Dean finally pulls the Impala into a truck stop. "Gonna hit the head. You want anything while we're here?" 

Sam shakes his head and watches Dean walk away, a desperate whine tearing from his throat. He drops his head back and groans. The scent of Dean practically swirls around him, masculine and spicy dominance, filling his lungs until there's nothing else. Even with all of the Impala's windows rolled down there's no escape and Sam just can't hide from it anymore. 

His cock throbs in angry protest. It had been neglected for more than a week, ever since Dad had sent them coordinates to meet up with him half the country away. There had been pit stops sure but rarely had he found a restroom to himself and the ones he had hadn't inspired him to hang around any longer than he needed to.  
But he's 15 and his hormones are out of control, he can't help it if he's half hard for nearly the entire trip.

And being stuck in a car with his not-so-bad looking older brother was not helping his teenaged libido one bit. 

He casts a furtive glance around the parking lot, barren except for a semi parked at the side of the building. There's nothing else around, no sign of life aside from the clerk he can just make out through the store window.  
Dean's bound to be a few minutes and really that's all he needs. 

Decision made, he throws his homework into the backseat and hastily unfastens his pants to plunge a hand into his underwear without hesitation, bringing out his cock and hissing at the air on his heated flesh. 

He rolls his fingers through the precum gathering around the head and brings them to his mouth, tasting himself with a moan, unable to keep from wondering if Dean would taste the same. The thought floods him with heat and another spurt of precum slips over the purple head. The guilt that usually takes up residence in the pit of his stomach whenever he thinks of his brother like this has all but vanished as he starts working his hand over the stiff member. 

Dean would taste just as masculine and charged with testosterone as he smells, Sam's sure of it. Salty and bitter but all the sweeter for being the proverbial forbidden fruit. What Sam would give for just a taste of that fruit. He could drop to his knees and give Dean the puppy eyes and he just knew his big brother would let him suck him down. 

And at the thought of getting a mouthful of his brother's cock Sam's back bows and his hips snap uncontrollably as his orgasm tears through him. He bites his free hand to keep any noise from escaping as he comes in thick arching spurts, splattering the front of his shirt and jeans. 

Licking his lips, he sighs contentedly and tucks his sticky member away for now, reaching for his discarded hoodie to wipe away the more obvious wet splotches on his shirt. 

"Jesus, Sam!" 

Sam jumps at Dean's curse, flushing a guilty pink as his brother slips into the drivers seat. "What?" he goes for nonchalance because he's not sure just how much his brother saw and he'd rather not incriminate himself for nothing, thank you very much. 

"If you were that hard up why didn't you just take care of it at one of the rest stops?" Dean asks, a hint of laughter in his tone. "I mean its not rose petals and a honeymoon suite but its better than in a car in broad daylight."

Sam flushes an even deeper red. "I didn't think anyone would see." 

"Oh, I didn't see," Dean smirks. "You got spunk in your hair, dude." 

"Fuck!" Sam squeaks checking his hair in the rear-view mirror and quickly getting rid of the damning evidence with the sleeve of the hoodie. "You're the worst." 

"Man, you gotta learn to carry tissues or at least aim better. You got it all over you and--" his voice trails off abruptly and Sam looks at him curiously. "Damn it, Sam! You got it on my car!" he growls, gesturing at the trail of opalescent fluid sliding in a thick glob down the seat by Sam's shoulder. 

Dean is gearing up for a rant, all teasing forgotten in defense of the upholstery, Sam can see it in his eyes and in the huff of his chest and he does the only thing he can think of to head it off and shut Dean up. He leans over and licks the offending, pearly trail of semen off the black leather with a slow swipe of his tongue. The taste of heated leather and cooling jizz bursts across his tongue and Sam's eyes close involuntarily. It's as close to tasting Dean as he's going to get in this lifetime. 

He pulls back at the sharp intake of air from the drivers side and looks up at his brother with a defiant stare, daring, no, begging him to say something. 

Dean swallows hard, staring at Sam's mouth with a gleam in his eye that has Sam yearning before he shakes his head and faces the road, fingers clamped tight around the steering wheel. 

"Buckle up, we'll be there soon." And if his voice comes out choked and needy well who can tell over the roar of the Impala's engine.


End file.
